Community Story Series
by Jazzy-SSBW
Summary: A group of people from Super Smash Bros. World have decided to make a story.  Authors: Jazz Duo, DarkMarth04
1. Chapter 1

_"Welcome to Jughead's Paradise" is what the sign said.__  
><em>_"Who's Jughead?" Mario wondered. Luigi shrugged, "Isn't he like a racing legend?" Mario looked at him, "Luigi, that's Rich Petty, not Jughead."__  
><em>_"Isn't he the same person?" Luigi asked. Mario ended the conversation, "Just drop it."___

_Mario and Luigi were sitting under the tree when they arrived. "Hey Link!" Mario said. "Hi, Yoshi." Luigi added.__  
><em>_"Hello!" Link answered.__  
><em>_"Yoshi!" Yoshi said._ (No one knows what this means, but we can assume he means "Hi")  
><em>Yoshi immediately went for the lake underneath the icon that symbolizes this island and started his swim. Link sat down next to the Mario Bros. and closed his eyes. A little while later, they began to sleep.<em>_  
><em>_-___

_"They're here. Let's do it now!" Wario said.__  
><em>_"No. Not yet." Wolf denied.__  
><em>_"If we don't do something now, they're going to be in grave danger." Wario questioned.__  
><em>_"Either way, they're going to be in danger." Wolf concluded.__  
><em>_A minute or two passed before Wolf explained his plan further: "Wait for a few more people to arrive before we claim this place."__  
><em>_Wario argued, "If you're waiting for Fox and Falco, forget it! We'll be outnumbered if we wait any longer!" And with a rev of his bike, Wario rode away.__  
><em>_-__  
><em>_Our "heroes" awoke to the sound of a thunderstorm. Yoshi, being the smart reptile, felt like it was time to get out of the lake and joined the group. Another bright flash of light appeared and out from the light came Pikachu.___

_"Ahh, Pikachu." Mario commented.__  
><em>_"What's that in its mouth?" Link asked.__  
><em>_Mario looked at Pikachu and confirmed. There was a slip of paper. Luigi went and grabbed it. Pikachu sat there, watching. Luigi opened the note and read:_

I'm under attack! Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard cannot hold them off! Lucario and Jigglypuff already went down. Meta Knight's here, but he won't last much longer! I need help fast!  
><em>Pokemon Trainer<em>__

_They look at each other. Then to the patient Pikachu. Mario asked the crucial question, "Where to, Pikachu?"_


	2. Chapter 2

_While the group gathered, thinking of where to start looking, they hear a loud scream, followed by an explosion. __  
><em>"_Did you hear that?_" _Mario asked the others.__  
><em>"_Yes!_" _Link replied._ _"__ sounded like it came from over there.__"_  
><em>Curious of what it could be, the group decided to immediately rush to the location link pointed out. <em>_  
><em>_"__Let's move__", Luigi said._  
><em>Moments after the group departed the lake front, a mysterious character, spying on them from a bush reveals himself.<em>_  
><em>_"Hmm! Just like I planned." __He slowly and quietly began following them._  
><em>As the group continues their investigation, they are halted by what appears to be a mysterious cave. <em>_  
><em>_"__Hmm!__"_ _Luigi wondered._ "_Could the sound have come from behind this wall?_ _"He asked.__  
><em>_Link decides to get a closer look. _  
>"<em>Hmm! Looks to me that this here is no ordinary wall<em>_.__" He said._  
>"<em>What do you mean?<em>_" The Mario Bros replied.__  
><em>_"STAND BACK!"_ _Link yelled. Then he threw a bomb._  
><em>The explosion cleared the boulders that caused the blockage thereby exposing the cave entrance.<em>  
><em>"Wow!"<em> _The group stared speechlessly._  
><em>Moments later, they hear another scream. <em>_  
><em>_"PIKAH!"_ _Pikachu yelled out in fear._  
><em>"Let's go!"<em> _Mario said._  
><em>"Wah, wah, wait!" <em>_Luigi said._ _"Why don't I just stay here? You know, to make sure nothing suspicious happens while you guys investigate."_  
><em>"Ok, fine!"<em> _Mario said._  
><em>"If you notice anything weird, just holler"<em> _Link told him. _  
><em>The group then proceeded into the cave. Little did they know, they were in for a big surprise. <em>_  
><em>_"What is this place?"_ _Link wondered._  
><em>"Yoshi"<em> _Yoshi yelled pointing to one of the tunnels._  
><em>"Is that….Lucario?"<em> _Mario cried. The group ran towards him._  
><em>"He is out cold"<em> _Link_ _told Mario. __"He needs help fast."_  
><em>"Here, I'll carry him out of here"<em> _Link said. He carries Lucario towards the cave exit. __  
><em>_Mario, Yoshi and Pikachu continue deeper into the cave.__  
><em>_They hear another scream.__  
><em>_"LET ME GO!"_  
><em>The trio rushed to the area up ahead. Suddenly, Pikachu cried,<em>  
><em>"PIKAAAAAAAH!"<em>  
><em>"What is it Pikachu?"<em> _Mario asked desperately._  
><em>A sudden cloud of smoke surrounded them.<em>_  
><em>_"Muhahaha"_ _A mysterious laugh was heard._  
><em>"Who's there!"<em> _Mario yelled._  
><em>"Leave this island if you want to stay alive!"<em> _A mysterious character demanded._  
><em>The smoke cleared and to Mario's surprise, Pikachu and Yoshi had vanished. <em>_  
><em>_"Huh! Pikachu? Yoshi?" __He cried._ _"Hmm! It's a note. It might give me a clue to where the others might be"_  
><em>Mario read the note.<em> "_It's from Pokemon trainer!" "It says…."_


End file.
